


Jonghyun's Letters

by fallenashe (orphan_account)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, high school maybe, in letter form, kinda sad, non idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallenashe
Summary: Periodically, Jonghyun wrote letters to Minhyun whom he knew would never read them.





	1. Letter 1: March 3

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is my first fic ever and i would love some constructive criticism

Dear Min,

Hi, it’s me, Jong. I’ve wanted to write this letter to you for the longest time but haven’t found the right words? I’m not sure if these words are the ones I want to convey my message.

Anyways, I think that this has been in the works for a long time. I think I might love you. It’s kinda embarrassing to say out loud and that’s why I’m writing this letter. I didn’t want to say it to your face directly until I had to. I know it’s kinda weird to say this because we’ve been friends for so long and I just think that it’d be better if you actually never read this. I just really needed to get this out and off my chest. Did you see the signs? Or were you just as oblivious as I was? I think the cutest thing you’ve ever done is when a dog came over to you and you started smiling and petting it with an enthusiasm that I’ve never seen ever. I thought it was the cutes-  


Min, I need to stop saying things like that because it embarrasses me so much. Min, what should I do about this?

Tell your mom I love her and that I miss her. I know I’ll see her tomorrow but I still miss her. Your mom has been there for me when I didn’t think that I could safely go to my house. I appreciate her so much, she’s like my own mom. Thank her for me, please. 

People say that love is never a mistake and I feel the same way. I don’t think that this was a mistake at all. Everyone was made for a reason, right? Everyone has this one person that they are meant to be with forever right? I think that might be yo- 

I have to go now. Bye Min, until tomorrow.

Bugi. 

Undelivered.


	2. Letter 2: March 12

Dear Min,

I am utterly fascinated by the moon.You know this. It’s absolutely amazing how much a dark area can be brightened by the smallest amount of light. Not to be sappy or anything but I feel like that you are like the moon in my nighttime sky. I mean, like that’s super sappy but since I’m never sending these to you, I can be as mushy as I want? I don’t know. Anyways, sometimes I find myself spiraling downwards at record speeds and you, being the bright light you are, illuminate my path towards salvation. 

On another note, are you even gay? This is a very important question that I probably need to know. I always assumed that you were but I’ve learned not to assume anything anymore. To recount the time I “assumed,” is when I thought Jaehwan and Seongwoo were dating due to how close they were. Daniel then came to me after school and threatened to punch me for “assuming” they were dating when in reality, he and Seongwoo were. That was one of the funniest but scariest times in my life; Daniel sure is scary when he wants to be. Hmm… To think of a word to replace “Anyways” is so hard Min. To go on? Anywho? Anyhow? I don’t even know. This is why you’re the English Genius and I’m the Science Genius. In any case, I always assumed that you were gay because I’ve never seen you become infatuated with any girl at school but I’ve seen so many obsess over you that it’s actually disturbing. “OMG DID YOU SEE MINHYUN’S PERFECT HAIR AND HIS PERFECT JAWLINE TODAY?” I hear that every day but you seem oblivious to all of their screams about the way you parted your hair or if you had one or two buttons undone on that day. I hate to say this but I sometimes get jealous of how girls can be so obvious about their infatuation with you but I have to stay quiet because I don’t know how you would perceive it. I also don’t want to ruin our already great friendship with this simple, little feeling I have for you. I’ve come to terms with my feelings for you Min. I’m actually a little more comfortable now writing these letters to you. 

Anywho, I think I know what I want to do with these letters. I think I’ll put them in a big box and then when we graduate, I’ll give them to you. I’ll give every single one to you even though it’ll be embarrassing thinking that I’ve been writing these for so long. I think after a while, I’ll get over you and start to notice some of the other guys catching my eye. I, of course, don’t plan on writing these for years upon years because that’d just be creepy yeah?

Minki and Aron don’t think that I will ever get over you but I know I will. Just wait and see. I will definitely fall in love with someone else who will reciprocate the feelings I have for them. This letter has basically been just about me but I would like these to be more about you and how your eyes crinkle when you laugh and smile. My favorite hairstyle on you is the one where your bangs part in the middle and create a little gap. I also loved your blonde phase even though you’ve dyed it back to black. I know that you thought that everyone hated it but I loved it. I love you. I love everything about you, I love everything you do, I love You Hwang Minhyun.  
Can I just list off some things I love about you? That was rhetorical, obviously, the answer is yes because you’re not even here to answer. 

I love how humble you are about everything. Whenever someone says “thank you,” you make them feel as if it was nothing even though you went out of your way to assist them in whatever they needed help with. You don’t take any of the credit in any group project even though you did the whole project yourself. You claim that the other students took over for the better, which leads to you getting a score lower than you deserved because of your kind heart. You always look out for the little guy without thinking much about yourself which I admire greatly.  


I think the second thing that I love about you is how much you care about the little things. The things that don’t really matter to other people, matter so much to you. For example, there was a tiny little frog stuck between two rocks and the others just took pictures to show their friends but you said that you couldn’t just go and leave it there to die. You had to help it even though it easily could’ve gotten out of the rocks. You also pet every dog on the street to let every dog know that they are worth it and are just as important as the other one. I find that one absolutely cute because I get to take small candids every single time you take the time and crouch down to pet the dog on the head.  


This list could go on and on but I believe the last reason that’s notable should be your love for every single person on this planet. You let people know that you’re not just another pretty face but you’re also a thoughtful one. You dedicate all of your attention to the person opposite of you when they’re talking to you. I’ve never seen someone so interested in how to build the Lego Death Star than you. You devote all of your energy to listen to the person telling you something and I think that is something that most people don’t do but need to start doing it. Your eye contact with the other person is impressive and sincere so the other person knows that you’re fully aware of what they’re talking about. 

You make everyone else look like garbage when compared to you. You don’t mean to but you just have that glow and mindset that people can’t help but be amazed at how attentive you are to those around you. People fall in love with you as quick as a snap of the fingers. You are an almost perfect person. 

Okay, that’s enough feelings for tonight.

Bugi.

Undelivered.


End file.
